mine_and_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Towny Configuration
Towny is a plugin for a Bukkit/Spigot modded Minecraft Server. The plugin itself is a manager for a Resident-Town-Nation hierarchy, as well as a block permission manager for a grid-like protection system. Each town has a mayor, whila a nation has a king. Mine-and-Craft does not use nations at this time. Town mayors can have their own assistants to help run their town and its residents. Players can purchase land from the town, as well as an optional daily tax set by the mayor. The player can allow his friends from out of town to build on his land when even his very own town's people can't build if he so wishes. The basis of protection follows under how the world is separated into chunks. For those unaware, minecraft servers are broken up into 16x16x256 sections of blocks. The 256 being the height from the bedrock floor to the top of the sky. The protection ignores the height and focuses on the x and z planes. The default size for gird squares is 16x16, similar to the chunk size. So claiming a town block (a grid square) allows that section of land to follow your town's or the plot owner's permissions. Each town can claim a certain amount of townblocks, currently set at 8 blocks per resident that joins your town with an initial 8 blocks granted at time of town creation. Residents can buy town plots off the Mayor, who sets the price. The Mayor can also set a daily (24 hours)tax rate per plot owned. This tax is automatically withdraw from the players balance, therefore if the player has insufficient funds in his bank, he may be autokicked from the town. These taxes, once collected go into the Town bank. The cost of running a Town does not cease once it is bought and created. The server applies a dailyupkeep for all towns that is automatically withdrawn from a Town's bank. Just like for residents, if the Town's bank does not contain enough Florins (server currency just like dollars), then the Mayor and all residents are kicked and the Town land is slowly transformed back to the state that is was prior to Town creation. This process cannot be reversed. Residents can deposit Florins into the Town bank any time, however the Mayor or assistants are the only players that can withdraw from it. 'Town Setup Costs' Explanation of Terms: Buying a Town - This cost is taken from a players balance when he/she creates a town. TP ''- stands for Town Plot, each TP is a 16x16 block of land extending from bedrock to sky limit. ''Buying an Outpost - This cost is taken from a towns bank when the mayor or assistant creates a new outpost Town Upkeep - This is the amount withdrawn each day from a towns bank and paid to the server. It can be calculated by multiplying the town upkeep by the the amount of plots in the town. A Town with 20 plots would would have an upkeep of Fl $1000. This cost can be easily met by the town if the Mayor implements a plot tax . 'Town and Mayor Rankings'